Various stretchable laminates are proposed for materials for articles such as sanitary articles, for example, diapers and masks (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
As such materials, a stretchable laminate including an elastomer layer and a non-woven fabric layer arranged on at least one side of the elastomer layer has been proposed. In such stretchable laminate, the elastomer layer and the non-woven fabric layer are generally bonded onto each other with an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
However, the related-art stretchable laminate including an elastomer layer and a non-woven fabric layer arranged on at least one side of the elastomer layer has a problem in that the stretchable laminate does not have a sufficient holding ability in the case of being stretched to be bonded onto another material, and hence is significantly deformed or peeled. For example, in the case where the stretchable laminate is used as an ear portion of a disposable diaper, when the ear portion is significantly deformed or peeled, there arises a problem such as slipping-down.
Further, it is important for such stretchable laminate to have an excellent feeling of touch so as to be comfortably fitted to each of various users.